Emily's Destruction
by SnowBunny101
Summary: I have to be strong. I cant be the weakest link... Not anymore. I have to protect those I love. No matter the cost. After the girls escape Charles everything is going downhill. But, when Emily is spiralling down too quickly will anyone notice and help her before it's too late? Or will A destroy her for good? An: Set during Season 6. Emily/OC Rated M Just incase.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Sorry for any mistakes :) Emjoy the Story.

Disclamer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Emily's P.O.V.

I follow behind the girls as we run through the doors trying to escape. Before I can get to them I am grabbed from behind. I start to scream when a hand covers my mouth.

"Remember what I told you Emily. That's the only way to end the game" a voice says in my ear softly but before I can say something the person runs in the opposite direction.

I slowly move towards the light that is shinning from the open doors. Before I leave I watch my friends form a distance. I watch as Spencer is hugging Toby, Hanna is cring in Caleb's arms and Ezra is holding Aria. They don't even notice i'm not standing with them. As I walk out of the building I see Alison standing next to Mona talking to detective Tanner.

"Emily!" Hanna yells from behind me.

I turn to look at her my eyebrows raised.

"Where did you go? I thought you were right behind us?" She says lowly so only I could hear her. I shrug my shoulders as I walk away towards Alison.

Alison wraps her arms around me pulling me closer to her.

"Im so glad your okay" She whispers into my ear.

I stay quiet as I look at her, she looks at me concern written all over her face.

"What is it Em?" She says quietly.

"Who is Charles Dilarentis?" I ask staring her straight in the eyes.

Before Alison can say anything the other girls walk over each foring a smile. I look down at the ground refusing to meet any of their eyes; I can't. Not after what happened in that room. I hear a cough come

me from behind me. As i turn around i notice detective Tanner standing their waiting.

"I am sorry." She says trying to come up with more words but can't seem to find them.

Before any of us can say anything sirens could be heard as the ambulances pull up.

"Do you want me to ride with you Em?" Alison asks moving towards me.

I move further away from her as I shake my head climbing in the ambulance. I avoid the hurt look on her face and the confused glances from the girls as the ambulance doors shut blocking my view from the scene. The ride to hospital is quiet except from the heart monitor that beeps slowly. I shut my eyes letting sleep over come me.

-" Pick someone! You have 15 seconds. " the voice says again loudly in my ear. I shake my head no. I can't choose someone to hurt.

"15...14...13..." the voice says again.

I look down at the table to find 4 switches.

"12...11...10..." The voice says again more harsh.

I start crying and shaking trying to get out of the chair.

"Let me go!" I scream, begging.

"9...8...7... Pick now! Or else everyone suffers!" The voice yells.

I can hear the screams from the other rooms.

"6...5...4...3...2..." the voice says lowly.

I start to panick and before the voice can say 1 i slam down the switch furthest to the left. I stay quiet until I hear Hanna's scream from the other room. I let out a sob as I keep apologizing to someone who cant hear me.-

"Emily? Emily?! Can you hear me?" A voice is yelling trying to get my attention. I snap my eyes open as I sit straight up in the hospital bed. I look around me as my mom watches with tears in her eyes. I move to get out of the bed but the doctor stops me.

"You need to rest" The doctor says.

I open my mouth to disagree when I see the other girls standing in the doorway. I look down avoiding their eyes as they walk into the room.

"Ill be right outside okay?" My mom says softly. I nodd my head.

I feel someone grab my hand squeezing it softly. I look up to see Hanna smiling slightly. I open my mouth to apologize but I shut it.

"The police said it was Andrew who kidnapped us and tortured us. Toby saidthat he has been obsessed with us. That he had journals all about us and even Alison" Spencer says.

"Are you sure it's Andrew?" Aria says looking at Spencer.

"It isn't Andrew" I say so only I can hear it.

"Did you say something Emily?" Spencer says looking at me.

I shake my head no as I lay down turning away from them staring at the wall. The last thing I remeber is them leaving.

-The Next Morning-

I look at myself in the hospital bathroom mirror before I head to Spencer's room. My eyes are dark- no emotion left in them. My face is sulken in from no food or water. I sigh softly as I start walking towards Spencer's room. Before I walk in I look in and notice the other girls are already there. I study Spencer as I notice she looks broken almost like when she was in Radley. Hanna is emotionless almost like a zombie. Aria's emotions are written all over her face. I take a deep breath before walking in. I have to be the strong one. I can't be the weakest link. Not when they need someone to be strong. I plaster a smile on my face as I walk into the room.

"Hey, What you guys doing?" I say cheerfully.

They look at me confused but before Spencer can say anything Aria cuts in.

"Just helping Spencer pack. Wanna help?" She asks softly

I nodd my head as i move over to the bathroom to get her stuff, Before I walk into the room I canbhear them talking.

"Something's off with Emily" Spencer says

"What do you mean?" Hanna says looking towards Spencer.

I walk out of the bathroom before Spencer can say anything to either of them.

"You ready to go?" I ask.

Spencer nods her head as i walk out of the room. I bite my lip as I continue to walk down the hall to grab my own bag out of my room. As i start to leave my phone goes off. My eyes widden as I throw my phone in my bag running out of the room to meet up with my mother outside by the car.

"How far are you willing to go to protect them Emily? -A

AN: PLeas review and let me know what you think? Any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

An: Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I do not own Pretty Little Liars but the grammar and spelling mistakes are all mine. Enjpy! :)

Emily's P.O.V.

I sit on the counter as I stare at my phone with hate. I sigh quietly as I slam my phone on he counter turning it off. I drop my head in my arms as I lay my head on the counter. I look a the clokc. 3 A.M. it says.

"Emily?" My mom says softly from behind me.

I jump slightly startled as I didnt hear her come down the stairs. I force a smile as she sitsnext to me placing her hand on my lower back.

"Cant sleep?" She asks worried laced in her voice.

I shake my head no as I sigh looking away from her.

"Do you wanna ta-" she starts to say but I shake my head no again cutting her off. She sighs as she gets up moving to the fridge grabbing a water.

"You can talk to me Emmy, I don't want the same thing happeneing when Maya died." She says softly trying to meet my eyes.

"I'm not gonna start drinking again" I mutter quietly.

"I wasn't talking about the drinking. You should head to bed if your going to school tomorrow" she says walking up the stairs back to bed. I sigh thinking about what my mom said before I turn off the kitchen light heading to bed.

I pull up to the school to find the other girls already waiting. I grab my stuff as I get out of the car meeting them at the front entrance. My hair is a mess, no make-up, and their are bags under my eyes.

"You look horrible" Hanna says as she sees me. Aria mnudges her giving her a look. I shrug my shoulders looking down still not able to look in their eyes. I don't think i will ever be able to look in their eyes knowing what I did. I take a deep breath before I look at the girls a smile plastered on my face.

"You ready?" I say as I offer Hanna my hand. They all nod.

Just like when Alison came back to the school everyone parted and stared like we were a shiny new toy. I let out a fustarted groan as peeople continue to stare, continue to gawk like we cant see them. Finally, the bell rings and everyone is off to their first period. The girls and I go to our first period. As soon as the teacher starts talking I completly zone out. I look at Hanna first. She's changed. She can barely look anyone in the eye without being scared. She's tore her room down. I clench my fist as I look down knowing part of that is my fault. My eyes land on Spencer my guilt building up even more. She's shaking, no longer trusting anyone and barely trusting us.. them... me.. I blink aeway tears as finally my eyes land on Aria. Fear is always in her eyes now. Never courage or bravery. I took that away, Charles too that away. I try to get rid of the guilt but I just cant. Suddenyl my phone goes off with a loud ring. I dig it out of my pocket as the teacher looks at me along with the rest of the classroom. I apologize quietly as everyone turns back around except for the girls.

"Wan't to Play a game?" -A

I look up at the girls fear laced in each of their eyes as I remeber the first day of our puishment.

\- As soon as the door shuts i jump as i stare at the table and chair sitting in the middle of the room. I look towards the camera shaking my head no, begging and pleading.

"Please take a seat and connect" A voice says over the intercom.

I stand frozen not able to move. I shake my head even more as I press my back against the door.

"Take a seat. Now" The voice says angry.

I quickly take a seat and connect the wires as instructed.

"Pick a game" the voice says.

On the table lays seven cards, each with a different game. Secrets Exposed, Liar's Truth, Truth or Dare, You or Her, Shock The Liar, Who's Fault Is It?, How Smart Are You? And finally Can You Take it?. I close my eyes as I reach my arm out grabbing the first card my hand touches.

"You have chosen: Shock The LIar. Let the game begin" the voice says. -

I jump when I hear the bell. I look around as I notice the girls are still watching me worried. I look down at my phone as I send a text back.

"Yes, Let's play" -Emily.

I throw my phone into my bag as the girls walk up to my desk.

"Everything ok Emily?" Aria asks quielty and softly, scared to ask.

"Of course everything is ok." I say shrugging my shoulders hoping they will drop it.

"Who was the text from?" Spencer asks looking at me with the Hastings glare. I bite my lip as I still face away from them. I turn around to look at them looking Spencer in the eyes.

"My mom. She was making sure I was okay. " I say. I smile softly as I start towalk out the door.

"Emily, Can I talk to you?" Our teacher asks. I nodd as the girls walk out the room still throwing me glances. I look at the teacher waiting. After about 5 minutes of asking if I was okay. I was told I was free to go. As I start to head towards the girls I notice a boy standing in-front of them. I stop walking as I listen.

"Why don't we go out? Just the two of us?" He asks Hanna smirking moving closer to her. I watch as Hanna flinches away trying to move closer to Spencer and Aria. I shake as i start to walk towards them.

"No" Hanna says turning away. He grabs her arm yanking her back. She let's out a cry.

"Why not?" He demands

"She said No" Spencer says pulling Hanna towards her and behind her. I watch as he tries to grab Spencer but I step between him and them.

"Leave them alone" i pratically growl moving closer to him. My body shaking from anger.

"What are you gonna do?" Kill me like you did Nate?" He laughs as the hallway grows queit. Teachers watching worried while peers watch excited yet curious. I throw a punch landing him right in the eye.

"You fucking bitch!" He says but before he can do anything a teacher grabs him from behind stopping him from attacking me. I sigh as the principal points me in the direction of his office.

~~~~~~~~~ A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~

"What were you thinking Emily?" My mom says as she starts the car.

"He was messing with Hanna! What was I suppose to do? Let him hurt her?" I say angrily looking out the window as Inotice we drive past the house.

"Where are we going?" I ask confused.

" Lunch with the girls" she says.

I sigh softly as I look out the window watching as trees go by. As we pull up to the grill my hone beeps again. I wait till my mom goes inside before I pull it out of my purse.

" Game 1: Becoming Alison. Flirt with the waiter. Use him. Do what Alison did to you... Or else Alison gets buried for good this time.. " -A"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hope you like the new chapter! Review and let me know what you think and what you think should happen! :)

Disclamer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars sadly. :)

I look down at my phone in disgust. I look up towards the grill as I see the grils pretending that they arent; watching me. I take a deep breath as I walk into the restaurant. My eyes widden as I see someone I thought I would never see again.

" ?" I say shocked.

She smiles softly at me as she takes her seat. I move to sit between Hanna and Aria. I look around the resturaunt as I remember the text. I sigh as I think "I hope the waiter is a girl". I turn as I hear the voice as I let out a groan.

"Hi, My name is Nathan. I'll be your waiter today." He says smiling.

"Of course" I mutter so lowly only I can hear me.

I watch as he looks around the table and as soon as his eyes meet mine he smirks almost like he knows the game. I take a breath before looking at him as I notice he is staring.

"Do you see something you like?" I say flirtasiously.

His smirk grows as the others look at me in shock.

"Yes, I love your tennis shoes" He says playfully.

I smirk as i lean more towards him as i whisper lowly and seductivly;

"I know you wanna kiss me" I say as I hear the girls gasp beside me.

Before he can say anything my mom interuppts sending him away. I frown as I turn to find everyone staring at me.

"What?" I say annoyed with all the stares.

"What? What the hell was that Emily? You were acting like-" Alison says before I cut her off.

"You. I was acting like you." I say rasing my eyebrows challenging her to say i'm wrong.

She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off again.

"What right do you have to tell me I can't act like that when that's how you treated me?" I ay angrily.

"Emily! Enough." Spencer says.

"Why don't we start with why you girls are here?" Dr. Sullivan asks.

I shrugg m shouoders as I wait for her to coninue.

"I think that you girls should come in and talk as a group and individually. Your mother's agree it would be a good idea. What do you girls think?" She asks slowly. I watch as all the girls nod agreeing. I roll my eyes as I grab my bag as I start to leave.

"What do you think Emily?" asks. I sigh as I turn to look at her.

"I don't think its a good idea. I don't see why I should have too go. I'm not the one who lied about being dead. Im not the one who had bulimia, or the one on drugs! I never dated my teacher or even ran away!" I say my voice rising with each word I say.

I turn away as I notice the hurt and anger in the girl's eyes. I walk out the restauraunt but before I can get in my car someone grabs my arm yanking me back. I turn around to find Spencer glaring at me with the Hasting's glare. I roll my eyes at her as I pull my arm away. I bite my lip as I look away.

"I..I'm sorry.." I whisper softly as I walk away already feeling guilty.

~~~ At Home: Attic ~~~

I stare at the safe and the guns inside thinking. My phone beeps with more messages from my friends and my parents. I sigh as another texts comes in. My eyes widden when I read the text.

"Good job, Em! Time for round two.

Game 2: Heart Breaker. Break up Toby and Spencer or else... I break your dad's heart... Forever. -A"

I throw my phone in my purse as I grab one of my dadf's gun running out the house into my car. I start the car as I head to the one place that will take the anger away.

~~~Gun Range ~~~

I hold the gun steady as I point it at the target. I pull the trigger over and over not flinching until all I can see is myself sitting in that room.

\- "It's time for a nw game" the voice says excitedly; loudly. My lip trembles as I wait for the new game to be announced.

"Can you take it?" The voice says.

I turn as I notice the figure in the corner leave the room slowly. I put my head down as I wait until suddenly my door opens and Hanna, Aria and Spencer come in looking terrified. They jump as the door is slammed shut.

"Ready to play Emily?" The voice says mockingly.

My eyes narrow as I look from girl to girl.

"Ready to loose?" I say smirking.

I watch as the girls are told to sit in a chair. Each chair as a table in-front of them witha table and a box on top of it. The door opens and a figure with a black hoodie and mask walks in and stands in the corner not visible.

"What kind of game is this?" I ask

"It's a physical game and since it's your room you will be my player." The voice says.

Each girl opens their boxes gasping as they do. Hanna has a bat in-front of her, Aria has a golf club and Spencer a hockey stick. On the fourth desk is a knife. I bite my lip as I look at the girls.

"Can you take it Emily?" The voice says.

I sit up straighter as i nod.

"Bring it on"

AN; What do you think? What do you think will happen next? What should I add? I'm open to any suggestions or anything you think I need to work on. HOpe you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little LIars sadly ;)

AN: I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Review and follow. :) Please and Thank you. Also, thank you to the reviewers who have left suggestions.

Spencer's P.O.V.

I pull up to te school as I see Hanna and Aria already waiting by the front of the school.

"Hey guys" i say smiling slightly.

"Hey" they both say.

"Has anyone spoken to Emily?" I try to ask casually.

They both look at me, I can still see the hurt laced in their eyes. They both shake their heads no.

"I think something is going on. This isn't like Emily and I don't think she would hurt us.. not willingly.." I ask softly.

"You think someone is making her do it?" Aria asks.

"You mean A?" Hanna asks.

I nod as i look around and a smile forms on my face as I notice Toby. I walk towards his car as i wrap my arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

Emily's P.O.V.

I watch as Spencr and Toby share a kiss. Guilt swells in my chest as I take out my phone sending a text.

"I won't do it" it says.

I walk towards my friends as Spencer does too. I stop as my phone beeps.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Kiss -A" it says.

I put my phone in my pocket as I walk up to my friends biting my lip nervously. I let out a low cough gaining their attention. All eyes turn to me as they wait for what I have to say.

"I am.. so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have brought up Ezra or the drugs or the bulimia. It was an ass move and so wrong. Can you forgive me?" I ask lowly not even sure if they even heard me.

I look at Aria first, i lift my eyebrows as she nods smiling softly trying to help. I turn towards Hanna a frown on her face.

"Are you getting texts from A?" Hanna asks bluntly.

My eyes widden in shock as Ilook at her in confusion.

"No! Are you..?" I say quickly.

Hanna shakes her head then hugs me whispering she forgives me.

I finally look at Spencer, her face blank with no emotion making it hard to tell what she is thinking and feeling.

"I forgive you Emily.. You know if you need to talk we are here.. and I think you should come with us to see Dr. Sullivan." She says slowly and softly looking me in the eyes.

I nod my head agreeing as Hanna loops her arm into mine as we walk into the school.

As we stand around Hanna's locker a voice rings through the halls.

"Hello ladies" the voice says. I turn around to be face to face with Matthew Woods.

"How's the black eye MAtthew?" I ask with a smirk.

He frowns but then smirks at me moving slightly closer. The other girls move closer to me backing me up.

"I realized your problem Emily... you like me. You can quit the "Being Gay" act. Ilike you too." He says cocky.

I let out a loud laugh as I look at him.

"I am gay and even if i wasn't I certaintly wouldn't be with you. I would have to be severly desperate." I say smirking.

As he lunges forward to grab my a body moves in-front of me blocking him from me and the girls.

"Get out of my way" Matthew says angrily.

The person doesn't say a word but doesn't budge. Matthew grabs the persons arm but before he can move he is on the ground clutching his arm in pain. The principal comes out grabbing Matthew taking him to the nurse. The person grabs their bag and starts to walk away.

"Wait!" Spencer says causing the person to stop.

Spencer nudges me trying to get me to say something. As soon as they figure turns around my mouth drops. Beautiful electric blue eyes meet mine. I notice a tattoo on her shoulder but barely as her jet black hair cover most of it. I continue to stare forgetting how to speak luckily Hanna jumps in.

"Thank you. Im hanna, That's Spencer, Aria and Emily" She says.

The girls nods before turning around again. I finally find my voice.

"Wait.. What's your name?" I ask loudly, almost too loudly.

She turns around smirks at my nervousness.

"Alexandria." She says before walking away.

I watch her walk away as I hear the girls giggling behind me. I roll my eyes as I walk to my class.

"You coming with us to Alison's?" Spencer asks.

I nod as the bell rings singling class has began.

-Alion's House-

"Hey! I found something" Aria yells.

She holds out a picture of both boys in it.

"I wouldnt have thought of looking in the button jar." Alison says.

I open my mouth as I start to ask my question when my phone beeps. I roll my eys as the girls look at me questionsgly. I shrug my shoulders. Suddenly my phone starts ringing; loudly. I answer the phone not even looking at the caller ID/.

"Paige?" I ask softly ignoring the osft gasp from Hanna.

"Emily, thank god. I have been trying to get a hold of you since our last conversation. Are you okay? I am coming back." Paige says worridly over the phone.

Bewfore I ca answer I hear another voice through the phone.

"Hey baby... who you talking to?" A womans voice asks.

I let out a bitter laugh as the girls look up at me. Turn my back on them as tears start to feel my eyes.

"Emily.." paige starts

"No.. Don't paige. Did you even mean it when you said you loved me before? Was it alie? You know what.. forget it. Stay in California.. with her. Goodbye." I say cutting her off and hanging up.

I take a couple of deep breaths as I turn to look at the girls, forcing a smile on my face.

"I have to go." I say grabbing my jacket and walking out the door.

I stand infront of a target not even remembering how I got here. I glareat the target as my arms lock each time I pull the trigger.

\- I look betwen the four objects and my three friends.

"Who goes first Emily?" The figure asks.

I look between them as I turn to look at the figure.

"Spencer" I say automattically.

The figure stands up forcing Spencer to hold the hockey stick. She looks at me terrified.

"What's the rules?" Spencer asks quietly.

"He will say a sentence. It's either true or a lie. If it's true you don't hit me with the hockey stick but if it's a lie you have to hit me... and if you don;t he will and it will be worse than what you would have to do." I answer before the figure can.

"Let begin... I kissed my teahcer." The figure says.

"That's a lie.. What now?" Spencer asks.

"Now.. you hit me..." I say watch as the hockey stick comes hurling towards me -

I jump when I feel someone's hands on my arms pulling the gun out. I turn around to find my dad and mom watching me worried. My dad drives me home and its silent. Not a word is spoken from him or me. As soon as we pull up to the house I walk into the house walking towards my room.

"Your not going anwhere until we talk Emily" my mom says angrily.

" I don't want to talk" I say annoyed.

"Emily" my dad says warningly.

"What? YOu know why i was there! I know how to use a gun dad!" I say

"I did teach you but I also taught you to never take anger to a gun range! Ever." My dad yells.

"Im not angry!" I yell back.

"We saw you Emily!" My says.

I stay quiet as I grab my coat running out of the house ignoring them as they call my name.

Unknown P.O.V,

I watch as Emily runs off. I smirk as I see Emily's dad follows aafter her in his car. I walk away smirking carrying a car's parking break. Suddenly theres a crash and an explosion. I call 911 waiting for them to answer.

"911, what's your emergancy?" A woman says.

"There's been an accident."

AN:What did you think of Unknown? Or Alexandria?What do you think wll happen? Or what should happen? LEt me know, Hope you enjpoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and follow. I hope you like the new chapter. Warning though; character death and self harm. Enjoy :)

Disclamer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Emily's P.O.V.

I sit on the railing looking down at the water. It's quiet. No yelling, no screaming and no A. Just peace and quiet. My phone beeps.

"SOS. Your house." From Spencer, Aria and Hanna.

My eyes widden as I take off running back towards the house. As I get closer and closer to my house I can see the blue and red lights shining. I can hear the siren from the ambulance. I run up to the house to find my mom crying in Mrs. Marin's arms.

"Mom? What's going on? Where's dad?" I ask quietly.

Spencer moves to stand in-front of me, her eyes sad as she starts to speak.

"Emily... There was an accident." She starts.

"Is my dad okay?" I ask looking at her.

"Emily... He died on impact. I am so sorry." She says.

I drop to my knees as tears fall from my eyes. I can barely hear Spencer talking to me. My dad is gone. The last thing I see is my dad's bodyas they put him in the back of the corner's car before everything goes black.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~~

I stand in the mirror looking at myself in the same black dress I was in for Alison's funeral and for Mrs. D's funeral. I can't remember anything from the past two weeks. I have barely slept, eaten. My friends come over as often as they can to check up on me. My mom cries herself to sleep at night. I can;t stand the sadness anymore. Things are going to change. I have to be strong for my mom that's what he would want.

"Emily, your friends are here.. it's time." My mom says softly walking down the stairs.

As i head behind my mother my phone beeps.

"Game 3: Secret Spiller. Go to with the girls and spill their secrets... or else I spill there blood. Do you really want to test me again Emily? Kisses. -A"

I run into the bathroom as I start throwing up, tears pouring down my face. I hear one of the girls run behind me holding my hair for me.

"Your okay. Shhh it's okay" Hanna says softly.

I smile as I flush the toilet then brsuhing my teeth.

"Lets go." I say grabbing my purse walking out the house.

~~~~~ After the Funeral-

I sit on the bench outside the church. I turn my head as I notice someone sit next to me. I smile softly as I come face to face with the girl with electric blue eyes.

"Hello Emily." She says softly.

I turn to look at her as I notice my friends watching from afar.

"Hello Alexandria." I say softly.

She looks at me silently thinking for a moment before saying something.

"I'm sorry about your dad. I understand what your going through. Ipromise it will get better... and if you ever need someone come find me.." she says softly and nervously handing me her phone number.

She stands up walking away.

"Wait" i say gaining her attention.

She turns around just as I wrap her in a hug. She flinches slightly but hugs me back.

"Your welcome" she says softly walking away asd my friends come up behind me.

"Everything okay Emily?" Spencer asks softly in my ear.

I nod smiling.

'Everything is okay" I say watching her walk away.

-Dr. Sullivan's Office-

I stand outside the door too nervouse to walk in. I think back to the text. I have to do this, look what happened to my dad... I have to preotect who I have left. Before I can knock on the door my phone beeps.

"Stolen Pills. Jealously causing Bulimia. Sleeping with Enemy. Liar about Family. -A"

I stare at the text confused for a minute before i realize what it is... it's one of their secrets. I sigh quietly as my hand shakes while I knock on the door. opens the door motioning me inside. I smile slightly as I notice all of the other girls are there. Spencer looks tired, bags under her eyes. Aria looks scared always looking over her shoulder. Hanna just doesn't seem to care about anything anymore. Alison is guilty. Her gaze always on one of us watching in concern. I shake my head as Itake a sit by myself waiting for Dr. Sulllivan.

"Welcome girls, How have you been?" She asks.

We all shrug not really answering her question.

She sighs quietly then looks from each of us. She look towards me and smiles.

"Why don't we start with you Emily? I haven't talked to you since you were here last time." She says looking at me questioningly.

I nodd looking around at the girls. There eys hold guilt not able to look me in the eyes.

"What about me?" I ask slowly.

"I have talked to your friends and your mom. They are worried about you. Your mom says you've barely slept or eaten and your friends say your acting different." She says.

I turn to look at my friends anger radiating off me. I cough gaingin their attention. Spencer is the only one to look me in the eye.

"Emily don't be mad. We don't want you to do anything stupid" Spencer says.

"Oh you mean like stealing pills?" I say accusingly.

Spencer eyes widden as she looks at me in shock while the other girls look confused.

"Emily.. all we are saying is that you have changed and its worrying us." Hanna says softly.

I scoff as I turn towrds Hanna.

"Your so jealous that you cut your hair, added black highlights and now causing yourself to throw up" I say annoyed.

"Jealous of what?" Hanna asks mad.

"Aliuson" I say like its obvious.

"Emily.. What's going on with you?" Alison asks moving towards me.

I flinch away from her as I turn around facing way from everyone. I clench my fists as I try to remember why I am doing this. I have no choice.

"I won't be a liar like you are Alison." I say.

"That doesn't mean you have to betray us Emily!" Aria says.

I rase my eyebrows at her.

"That's rich coming from the one who is sleeping with the enemy." I say.

"That's enough! I'm done with this Emily. You don't want us bothering you consider it done. Im done trying." Hanna says angry as she storms out with the other three girls following her. I feel a tear roll down my face as I hear come up behind me.

"Emily.. I still rmember what happened after Maya's death, and if you ever need to talk or feel that low again, Call me?" She asks softly worried laced in her voice. I push past her as I run to my car tears pouring down my face. I grip the steering wheel as I try to stop the tears. I pull up to the house to notice my mom isn't home. I slam my door shut locking it as I sit on my bed sobs racking my body.

"Im sorry... Im sorry.." I sob to myself as I stand up my body shaking.

I move towards my dressor throwing shirts out of it. I pull a tab as a secret drawer pops out. I reach in grabbing an old friend. I hold the blade up to my face.

" 1 year 3 months 2 weeks 5 days 7 hours clean" I mutter to myself.

I roll up mysleve as I hold the blade in my right hand. I begin to wonder if I should really go back to this but I can't do it. I can't handle the guilt of killing my dad. It was my fault.. if i only did what A asked. Now my friends hate me, want nothing to do with me. ANother round of sobs fill my body. I slide the blade across my arm once, twice, three times before my phone beeps.

"Don't worry Em... Your secret is ssafe with me. Kisses. -A

I let out a sob as the blade runs along my wrist again. I look down and notice four cuts as the blood drips down my arm. My breathing starts to slow as the sobs stop. I put the blade back where I got it as I take out my phone. I scroll through my contacts as i click on a name.

"Dad... I did it again.. Im so sorry. It's my fault your dead. Im so sorry." I say softly hanging up the phone.

I turn the light off as I lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. I pull out my phone again ringing someone.

"Are you busy?"

AN: Review and let me know what you think. Who do you think Emily called? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hello again! A new chapter. I hope you enjoy. You should read my new story and let me know what you think but for now.. Enjoy! :)

Disclamer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Emily's P.O.V.

"Are you busy?" I ask quietly into the phone.

"No what's up?" The person says.

"Can we meet somehwere?" I ask my voice cracking.

"Sure, where? Are you.. okay?" The person asks hesitantly.

"No.. But do you know where the kissing rock is?" I ask.

"Yes" the person says.

"Meet me there" I say as I hand up.

I throw on my jacket as I walk out the house. I start walking towards the kissing rock. When I lok over towards Alison's house I notice the girls on her porch, laughing. Spencer is the first one t notice me. She moves to walk towards me but I take off before she is off the porch. I run through the woods until I find the rock. My phone starts ringing, as I look down at the caller ID i realize it's Spencer. I turn off my phone throwing it at the ground.

"What did the phone do to you?" A voice says behind me.

I loom up slowly as I see a pair of black vans standing in-front of me, the person ion plain black skinny jeans, a smiple t-shirt with a leather jacket. My eye finally meet hers. I smile when my dark brown eyes meet her bright blue eyes.

"Alexandria.." I say softly.

"Hello Emily" She says.

"You came" I say softy

She nods looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

"When does it get better..? It only seems to be getting worse." I whisper looking down.

She lifts my head so she can look me in the eyes.

"It gets worse... only to get better. When I am stress I go to the gym. I like to box. Hitting punching bags helps get my anger out. If you want... you can come with me tomorrow? 4:30?" She asks smiling softly at me.

I nod my head as I move to give her a hug.

"Thank you" I say

She grins as she picks up my phone turning it back on. I tilt my head looking at her confused. She hands me my phone as I notice a couple messages from my mom, a missed called from Spencer and a voicemail from Dr. Sullivan. I start walking home as I listen to the voicemail.

"Emily, It's . I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow the girls are coming back to talk about some things they remember from... that place and I would like it if you were there. Please let me know." She says then the message ends.

~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~

Emily's P.O.V.

I arrive at 's office at 3:00 P.M. I knock softly on the door as I walk into the room. I notice the other girls sitting on the couch. I sit in the chair on the opposite side of the room as I keep my head down.

"I think we should start with what you remember from that place." Dr. Sullivan says.

"I remember one game.. barely but I remember the game. I was sitting in the room, not my room. I didn't recognize the room. It was dark and the walls were splattered with blood, at least I think it was blood. I was holding a bat... Blood covered the end of it." Hanna starts tears already filling her eyes.

"Do you know what happened before that..?" Dr. Sullivan asks.

"We played a game, where we had to pick someone to play.." Hanna says softly.

"Who did you pick?" Dr. Sullivan says.

I keep my head down as Hanna looks towards me.

"I picked Emily..." Hanna says.

I wrap my arms around my stomach flinching slightly as my arms it the bruises on my abdomen. Hanna gets up slowly walking towards me. She moves to crouch in-front of me. I look her in the eyes.

"Im sorry." I say softly to her.

She opens her mouth to says something but shakes her head moving towards her seat again. Ikeep ym eyes lowered not wanting to look at her.

"Spencer, your next?" Dr. Sullivan says quietly and softly.

Spencer nods looking down.

"The worst game was one I think he called; Shocking The Liar. The person would torture us mentally. I saw pictures and videos of Toby.. almost like he was dying. All of my friends hurt. It would make me gho crazy until I choose someone." Spencer says.

"Who did you choose?" Dr. Sullivan asks.

"I don't even know..." Spencer mutters looking down.

"I remember that game... I was never shockd during that game..." Aria mutters.

We all look at her, kinda suprised.

"I wasnt wither." Spencer said.

"Me either" Hanna says.

"It was a trick..." Spencer says looking at Dr Sullivan.

I shake my head slightly as I mess with the sleeves on my shirt. I look up at the clock as I realize it's almost 4:30. I grab my bag as I start to head out the door.

"Where are you going Emily?" Dr. Sullivan asks.

"I have somewhere I need to be." I mutter walking out the door.

I get in my car as I try to stop the tears coming to bay. I shake my head trying to get rid of the thoughts going through my head. Thoughts of what happened. Each punch, kick, hit, shock. Ipull up to the gym and find Alexandria already there punching a bag. I walk towards her my hands shaking.

"Alexandria.." I say softly.

She turns towards me her eyes widden slightly as she takes in my appearance. She smiles softly bt it doesnt reach her eyes. She moves out my way she she moves me in-front of the bag.

"It's really simple, Punch out your anger." Alexandria says moving out of my way.

I punch the bag softly at first then harder and harder each time. I tune out the world as I remember the first night I hurt myself after Maya's death.

~~ I sit on my bed, tears falling down my face.I hold Maya's scarf in my hands as I start to sob loudly. I roll up my sleves as I look at the white and red lines that cover my arms. I hold a blade in my right hand as I try to decide whether or not I want to do this. As I lovwer the blade to my wrist my mom walks in.

"Emily... Oh My god!" She says looking between me and my bloody wrist.

"Mom..." I say before I start sobbing again.

She wraps her arms around me holding me as I start crying again.

"Im sorry.. Im sorry.." I say over and over again. -

I snap out of the flash back when I hear my phone beep.

"SOS. Spencer's House." -Spencer, Hanna, Aria.

I start to run out of the gym, running into Alexandria.

"Everything okay?" Alexandria asks worried.

"My friends might be in trouble... Do you wanna come?" I ask shyly.

Alexandria nods as she takes my hand leading me over to a motorcyle handing me a helmet.

"Get on." She says.

As i am getting on my phone beeps again.

"Race you? Whoever gets their first, get's the girls. On your mark.. Get set... Go! -A"

AN: What did you think? What should happen next? What should happen? Let me know. Have a good day and see you next time. :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I know it has been awhile since I have updated this story and I am sorry about that but I am back now soooo I hope you enjoy the new chapter :) Let me know what you think at the end.

Emily's P.O.V.

Alexandria and I pull up to Spencer's house. I jump out of the car running towards the house as I hear Alexandria behind me running to but I run through Spencers back door startling the three girls that are sitting at her kitchen tbale.

"What are you doing here Emily? And why are you trting to break my door down?" Spencer says harshly standing up crosing her arms.

I try to come up with something to say until a voice answers for me from behind me.

"She's here to make sure your ok." Alexandria answer moving so the other girls can see her.

I watch Spencer's eyes dart between Alexandria and I before she straightens her back glaring at Alexandria.

'Who exaclty would you be?" Spencer asks sharply.

"No one who should concern you Hastings." Alexandrtia answers standing taller.

"Why are you here?" Hanna asks bluntly looking at me accusingly.

"I... I... I..." I stutter trying to get words out but not seeming to find any.

"She was worried and was coming to make sure you were okay" Alexandria says harshly.

I place my hand on Alexandria's hand as I push her towards one of the couches as i move towards the kitchen table.

I take my phone out showing the girls the texts from their phones and the text from A. They pull out their phones not realising they sent a message.

"I didnt send that EMily... A did." Spencer says.

I watch as Spencer eyes Alexandria from across the room.

'Why did you bring her?" Spencer asks.

"Because I was already with her and I needed a fast ride here" I say annoyed rolling my eyes.

"I just dont think you should be hanging out with..." Spencer says before a voice from across the room interupts her.

"If your going to talk about me then maybe you should whisper?" Alexandria says annoyance in her voice.

I watch as she walks around towards us smirking slightly. She stands on the other side of the kitchen as I continue to talk. Before I can say anything I notice Alexandria stand strighter her eyes holding something I can't place.

"Emily.." Alexandria says her voice soft, almost worried.

"Whats wrong?" I ask confused as she still isnt looking at me, but behind me.

"You were worried something was wrong... Are you scared of someone?"Alexandria asked.

Spencer, Hanna and Aria look at her wory laced in their eyes not sure if they should tell her the truht or not.

"Why"? Spencer asks.

"Black hooded figure?" Alexandria says again still staring behind me.

I turn around as a loud gasp escapes my mouth causing the other girls to turn around. Standing on the stairs is A holding a knife. My eeys widden as A runs towards us but I feel someone push me out the way. I watch as A runs out the house, no knife in hand. I turn towards Spencer first as she is breathing hard from terror but she isnt looking at where A went. Ilook towards Hanna as guilt is filling her eyes but im not sure why. I finally looks towards Aria and tears are falling down her face as she is looking at me.

"Whats wrong?" I ask confused, worry laced in my voice.

'Emily.." A voice says quietly behind me.

I turn around a tears immediatly fill my eyes.

"Alexandria" I say dropping to the floor beside her.

My eyes travel down to her stomach where a knife is sticking out of it, blooding pooling around her. I stay sitting next to her as I hear an ambulance in the back ground. I think Spencer called 99, but im not sure. I watch as they load her in the back. I jump in my car following the ambulance to the hospital the girls not far from behind me.

"Emily.." Aria says from behind me.

"She is okay, they say she is going to be okay." I say, mostly to myself.

I continue to stare at Alexandria's from laying on the bed, looking so peaceful sleeping.

"Come one EMily, lets get you home." Aria says laying her hand on my shoulder.

"I cant leave her Aria! Did you see what she did for us?! For people she barely knows? For people who were talking bad about her right there?!"I say sobs starting to fill my voice.

'I know.. I know Emily. But you need to sleep. The dotors said she will be okay and she will so please let me take you home, Ill stay with you and I will personally bring you here tomorrow to see her okay?" Aria says quietly.

I mnodd my head as she leads me out of the hospital. I see Hanna and Spencer sitting in the waiting room.

'Im going to wait here till she wakes up" Spencer says.

I turn my head to glare at Spencer.

'Im not going to say anything Emily.. But.." Spencer starts but I cut her off.

"Let me know when she wakes up, dont say anything to her.. I want too." I say quietly yet harshly.

Spencer nods as Aria leads me toeards the exit and to my car. As soon as we get home I jump out of the car heading to my room Aria on my heels.

"Im just going to get changed okay?" I say quietly.

Aria nods her head as I shut my bedroom door. I move towards my drawer pulling out my blade, tears start to fall down my face as i roll up my sleeves to see previous marks. I hold the blade on my wrist as sobs starting to fill my throat as I slide the blade across my wrist. I continue to sob not hearing Aria knocking on the door.

"Emily!" Aria says as she notices the blade and my wrist. She comes to sit next to me as i continue to cry into her neck.

"IM sorry... Im sorry... IM sorry..." I say over and over.

I continue to cry until I eventually fall asleep as Aria runs circles onmy back muttering soft apologies into my hair.

Unknown P.O.V.

"You were suppose to get one of the girls" The voice says.

"The black haired girl got in the way!" I say

"Who is she" The voie says again.

"Alexandria" I say

"And..?" The voice says.

"That's all I know about her" I say

"Learn More" the voice says before walking away

I sigh while looking at the computer.

'I will take you down you stupid little bitches" I say mostly to myself.

AN: What did you think? Let me know. I know it has been a long time so i hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: So I know it has been awhile but I am now back and I am excited to be writing again! I do not own Pretty Little Liars sadly..

Also, I would like to thank "Leapyearbaby29" especially for all of the words of encouragement through all the messages so thanks again! :)

So, on with the story.

Emily's P.O.V.

I groan softly as I hear Aria trying to talk quietly on the phone.

" I don't know Spencer.. I know it has been 3 days but still, I don't know if she is up to going to talk to Alexandria. She told you to wait! Yeah.. I know.." Aria says turning around and see that I am awake staring at her intently.

"I..is she a..awake?" I stutter out quietly.

Aria nods her head; telling Spencer goodbye before hanging up the phone.

"I want to go see her Aria" I say determined.

"Okay.. But about the other day.." Aria starts to say before I cut her off.

"I want to see Alexandria first." I say looking at Aria.

She nods her head grabbing her car keys then we head off to the hospital to meet up with Hanna and Spencer. When we arrive I see Spencer standing outside of Alexandria's room pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong Spencer?" I ask worried.

"The police want to talk to Alexandria" Spencer says sighing quietly.

"So what do we do? Ask her to lie for us?" Aria says quietly.

Spencer nods her head yes as I gasp shocked not expecting that from Spencer.

"We can't ask that of her Spencer!" I say annoyed.

"We have no choice Emily!" Spencer argues back at me.

"Um.. Spencer is that your mom?" Hanna says.

We all turn to see Mrs. Hastings walking towards us.

"Mom, what are you doing here?' Spencer asks.

"A girl.. Who I don't know was stabbed while she was in my home. I would like to talk to her. To get the true story." Mrs. Hasting says as we notice our moms walk up behind her also.

"I asked them to come along also, I believe they can help keep the girl calm as she tells us her story of what happened." MRs. Hastings says quietly.

I knock on the door and I wait till I hear a quiet come in before I open the door. As we walk into the room I watch her confused a so notice she is packing her back. She is no longer wearing a hospital gown but black skinny jeans and a hoodie.

"Oh, Hello Emily... And friends" Alexandria says quietly.

'What are you doing?' I ask confused.

"I am leaving; it has been 3 days and I am fine." Alexandria says her blue eyes meeting mine.

"But.." I say.

"But what?" She asks confused.

"When Hanna was in the hospital she couldn't leave unless a parent signed her out." Mrs. Marin said.

"yeah; where are your parents?" Hanna asks.

I watch as Alexandria's eyes darken as she turns away from us as she continues to pack her bag.

" I signed myself out" She says.

"You can't do that!" I say worried and slightly annoyed.

Everyone starts talking at once and their voices growing louder and louder. I look towards Mrs. Hastings as she is the only one who is not talking and trying to get Alexandria to stay.

"Why aren't you saying anything Mrs. Hastings?" I say angrily.

"You should be..." I start to yell before Alexandria cuts me off.

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD EMILY!" Alexandria yells cutting everyone off and causing everyone to go quiet. As we all continue to stare at her in shock two police officers walk into the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" One of the officers asks.

"Yes, officer everything is alright." Alexandria answers.

"Well, we just have a few last questions for you before you can leave" one of the officers says.

"I already told you everything. It was an accident. I'm clumsy. IT happens and I have always been clumsy. I'm sorry you were called but I promise everything is alright and no harm no foul." Alexandria says looking the officer in the eyes, no emotions on her face.

The officers ask her. A few more questions before leaving.. Believing her story. Once the officers leave our parents step out to give us a minute to ourselves.

'Alexandria... I.." I start to say before she cuts me off"

"Not now Emily.." Alexandria says before walking out the door.

I sigh quietly watching her go.

"Just give her some time Emily; she will come around." Aria says squeezing my shoulder.

"She lied for us" Spencer mumbles.

"What?" Hanna says.

She lied for us.. We didn't even have to ask her too. She didn't tell what really happened.. Why?" Spencer says again looking at me.

We all shrug our shoulders not knowing what to say.

"Aria.. What happened the other day when you called me crying?" Spencer asks quietly.

Aria turns to look at me then back at Spencer. I nod my head agreeing quietly.

I walk towards the car

"I will tell you.. Just follow us back to my house." I say quietly.

I pull out my phone as I send a text.

Emily. 8:28 P.M.

-I am so sorry Alexandria, I didn't mean to say.. Or to act Ike that. I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Can we please talk? -E

After I send Alexandria a text message I walk into the house heading to my bedroom sitting on my bed. I stay quiet looking at my friends not knowing what to say. I roll up my sleeves as I hear them gasp. They move to hug me as I start crying again.

"How about we get some sleep for now?" Aria says quietly.

"We can finish this in the morning" Spencer tells us more than asking.

I nod my head agreeing as I lay down closing my eyes trying to sleep.

Suddenly my phone beeps catching everyone's move to sit next to me as we read the text message.

Alexandria. 9:30P.M.

\- We need to talk. Bring your friends. 1222 Saint Bridge Rd. Now.

UNKNOWN P.O.V.

"I have nothing on this girl! Absolutely nothing!" I say annoyed and frustrated.

Unknown. 9:05 P.M.

-Who are you Alexandria?-A

Alexandria. 9:04 P.M.

-Wouldn't you like to know. -A

Unknown. 9:05 P.M.

-Your secrets won't stay hidden forever. -A

Alexandria. 9:08 P.M.

-Neither will yours. -A

Unknown. 9:12 P.M.- Don't play games with me; you'll just get hurt. No one wins but me. -A

Alexandria. 9:14 P.M.

-I already won. -A

Alexandria. 9:15 P.M.

-Thanks for the new scar, looks amazing. -A

Unknown. 9:18 P.M.

-You will regret this! -A

Alexandria. 9:20 P.M.

-BRING...

Alexandria. 9:20 P.M.

-IT...

Alexandria. 9:21 P.M.

-ON! -A

I growl frustrated as I throw my phone on the couch annoyed.

"I'm assuming nothing on her yet?" A voice says from behind me.

I shake my head no turning back to my computer still annoyed.

"Interesting." The person says walking away.

Alexandria's P.O.V.

I pull out my phone to send a text message.

Alexandria. 9:30P.M.

\- We need to talk. Bring your friends. 1222 Saint Bridge Rd. Now.


End file.
